pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bluemilkman/Pvxguild
Poll In Favor Of # User:Edru_viransu, why not? # Tycn 07:48, 14 July 2007 (CEST) - see Edru's comment. # [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) - As long as you do what I suggested, I really don't care. #View my comment below. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 16:27, 14 July 2007 (CEST) # see below – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› #Im not to attached to my guild.--Coloneh 10:20, 19 July 2007 (CEST) #If anything happens to my guild, I'll be joining this one, but for now, it seems like a positive driving force for testing regardless. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 06:19, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Not In Favor Of # (your name here)(reasons, optional) # Because Im not an officer. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:14, 26 July 2007 (CEST) #No leadership, no recruiting, no members.--Coloneh 04:16, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Neutralitivly In Favor Of # ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no im just not sure # (your name here)(reasons, optional) Discussion I'm ambivalent as to whether it would be a good idea, but it may violate PvX:AR. --Edru viransu 07:35, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Keep it in the user space imo. Then you're golden. - Krowman 07:37, 14 July 2007 (CEST) If this ever occurs, I think GCard should lead, with admins as officers. Support, easy place to test builds... easy to find open minded people willing to try something crazy. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 07:38, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Interpretation of that can go either way. Right now, if it's an official guild, I'm pretty sure that it would be allowed. I'm not saying that the guild will have announcements and stuff on here, though we could just put it in a userspace. That way we don't have to interpret that policy. It just says that it won't house articles on guilds. This wouldn't necessarily have to be it's own page or anything, just a group of the users and admins here who made a guild for this site. Bluemilkman 07:38, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :Indeed. That would certainly be the best way to go about it, in userspace. --Edru viransu 07:43, 14 July 2007 (CEST) I think its a good idea, but I'm happy with my current guild. I'd gladly join an alliance with pvxwiki guild though (as long as its kurzick). -- BrianG 16:02, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Ahh, I forgot about that. We'll probably have a vote on that also. Thanks for bringing it up. Bluemilkman 16:04, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :Good point Brian... I to am Kurzick. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 16:26, 14 July 2007 (CEST) I like the idea, even though I'll personally stay in my guild for now. I don't think it has to be an official PvX project run by 'the community'. It can be just a bunch of PvX users who get together to form a guild. Or there could be even more than one of these. However, if PvX is part of the name or shortcut, some description should be available here so people can see what it is and what it's not. I'd suggest to put that in the user space of whoever takes care of the guild, doesn't need to be an admin imo. A link should be made e.g. from Community Portal, and the name of the page should make it easy to search for it. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:56, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :It's Impossible to find good Luxon guilds, which is, annoyingly, my title track. I'm not the best of gw players, and I'm proud of my current track, even though it's mostly incomplete... Anyways, I feel neutral on the idea of a PvX guild, cause I really don't know how much help I would be. Especially since I only have 1 level 20 character (an assasin) and nothing else near that. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 18:02, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :Oh, and does It require that I always be in it and on a certain amount of time? Cause I like loner time alot... ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 18:04, 14 July 2007 (CEST) ::I like going alone sometimes too. I think we should just be a guild for any type of gameplay, as in helping people through the game, and Vanquishing, even HAing and GvGing for the purpose of winning. But if there would be a new build to test, we would try that... I think I'm just blabbering. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 18:28, 14 July 2007 (CEST) ::I think what I mean is that we don't JUST test builds... we do plenty of other things too. [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) :::That still doesn't fix my luxon problem, I think I may have to find a Luxon guild of my own. : ( Unless it's possible to Luxon faction farm and raise the title without being in a Luxon guild and someone / some of you are willing to join me on that which includes dealing with my rather spastic schedule. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 18:38, 14 July 2007 (CEST) ::::It's possible... Now that you can just get Jade/Scrolls for the faction, and still get the title, that is possible. Idk how to FFF luxon though. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 18:45, 14 July 2007 (CEST) i doubt User:Auron would leave a top 100 guild to join this, i'd remove the officers note. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:01, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Yeah, Auron is doing Fury and GvG atm; I am joining an HA guild once I finish moving; and DE is going to make his own guild most likely (With people he knew from when he was in QQ) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:08, 14 July 2007 (CEST)` Wait wait.... I can trade for jade and get the title? I missed that update, it woulda been nice to get. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 21:34, 14 July 2007 (CEST) I'm 99.9% sure you can. Bluemilkman 22:56, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :: E( : (buckteeth?) you can! ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 22:58, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :Your mom! I was about to ask what happens if i become a permi guest? (never leave the guild hall cept to test certain gvg builds and whatnot...) That way I could comune with my guild, while being with you guys, but I can see this failing already... ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:04, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :Wait, why can't i edit below this line.... : ( ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:04, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :I R retarded, thats why. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:06, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Problem, lots of people already have guilds that they don't want to leave (like myself...) and don't have second accounts, etc. to join this guild with. -- Armond Warblade 18:51, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Yea, I noticed that too. We don't have to have everyone in it, just whoever wants to be in it. I knew when I thought of this not everyone would want to be in it. I was just trying to see who would be interested and who thought it was a stupid idea. Bluemilkman 20:11, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :If we needed more people to test stuff with, just make you guys guests when we need em. I mean, My alliance Sins just fell apart, so... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:13, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Yea, my guild is falling apart, down from 60 active members to 18. So I'm about ready to start this, as long as I don't get any complaints. The only thing I need is a name. PvX Builds? Or something other than that. I also am looking for donations for the guild hall. I'm not the richest player in the world, and when I say that, I mean it'll take a couple days for me to make that. Anywho, I'm getting on tonight to do it. Bluemilkman 20:16, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :Call it PvXBuilds.com, with the little tag thing being PvX. That's what I think would be best. Want me to go ahead and make a template, User:Frvwfr2/Template:PvXGuild? I'll have like a "To join, talk to ____", you probably... It showing you IGN of course. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:25, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Yea, that's what I was thinking for the name. My IGN is Blue Milkman, if you want to make a template. Advertising is going to suck though, since I'm pretty sure gcardinal won't let us use the main page. I guess if people go to the community portal, that will work. I'll make a guild page for it in my userspace, and just have everything refer to there. I'll make sure gcardinal is cool with that. Bluemilkman 20:32, 18 July 2007 (CEST) There ya go, template and category is all set up. Template is here, category is at Category:User:Frvwfr2/PvX Guild. Can't link that, it'll include this page. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:51, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Good enough? Im not too good at color choosing, so change if you wish. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 21:17, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Looks sweet to me. Bluemilkman 21:19, 18 July 2007 (CEST) When we get a webstie, we will need to link there, and choose a fcation. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · )- :Didn't guildwiki have a build testing guild before? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:35, 19 July 2007 (CEST) tried, but never worked out. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 02:37, 19 July 2007 (CEST) orly? I never newed that. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 02:48, 19 July 2007 (CEST) Yeah, it was attempted, but never got created... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 02:54, 19 July 2007 (CEST) It was created. No one but administrators such as Fyren and like 2 others, are in it though :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:56, 19 July 2007 (CEST) It was created? They shoulda made it better known... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 02:58, 19 July 2007 (CEST) Yeah it was created. Tag is Wiki. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:00, 19 July 2007 (CEST) I made it. Pvx Wiki PvX. It needed two words, and the official site address is pvxwiki.com. I'll be on for a little bit to invite people. Bluemilkman 19:49, 19 July 2007 (CEST) Just as I find this page, my guild leader was perma-banned. Maybe I'll join up. Can one of you give me a message ingame? I'm on right now for another 20 minutes. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 20:12, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :Drop me an invite as soon as possible. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:04, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Guild Hall For the past few weeks, I've been mostly PvEing in my own one-man guild, bringing my toons up to PvP standards. I've still got a little ways to go. Reason I brought this up is that I can do all that on my own, or join a PvE guild to do it in. If you guys wanted, I can donate my guild/hall/NPCs to your PvX guild. It's nothing glamorous, but it would be free. Imperial Isle, Kurzick-aligned (to take advantage of the special weekend), Xunlai, Priest of Balth. Name = Team Zomgwtfpwndbbqkthnxbye leet. Talk it over and let me know. I'll just be deleting it once I get back into heavier PvP (as in, more than guesting and occasional other PvP venues). - Krowman 20:22, 24 July 2007 (CEST) How do you do that? That would be awesome. Bluemilkman 21:08, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :Invite you all to the guild, then turn one of you into the leader. - Krowman 21:16, 24 July 2007 (CEST) ::you'd have to have his guild's name though - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:19, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :::Not the absolute most official guild name, but we could use it as sort of a home base to start off as... -- Armond Warblade 06:00, 25 July 2007 (CEST) We got a guild hall. Nothing in it mind you, but we have one. We'll probably just stay with this one, so the name is right. But thank you for the offer. Bluemilkman 06:05, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Manly Cape A more manly cape? This will make even the largest of bodybuilder's chest hair stand up on end. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:26, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Only nubs use Guardian. - Krowman 19:34, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :For PvE, it's great for those idiotic assassins that decide to charge into a massive army of enemies and you can't assume your other monk will have Aegis. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:34, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :Guardian owns. You just have to not suck to use it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:51, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::I wouldn't suggest bringing Guardian, when you already have Aegis, over PS, SB or SoA. - Krowman 07:38, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :::Solution: stop sucking as a monk so you don't need Aegis, tbh. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 07:47, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, sure, for PvP, nothing beats Protective Spirit or Spirit Bond but for PvE... Also, Aegis rocks. Takes alot of pressure off the team in general. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 15:16, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :::::And would you rather me use one of these that I've seen grouping with PUGs in PvE? At least we can all agree that my build is better than what alot of people use. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 15:23, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Guardian is good. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:58, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::Just teasing you m8. I wasn't trying to be insulting or anything. - Krowman 19:29, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::Nor was I. I didn't even notice you had Aegis on your bar in the screenshot until just a few minutes ago. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] ::::::::If I couldn't take a little heat, what kind of man would I be? Certainly not manly enough to wear that pink cape with red flowers and baby blue stars... —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:46, 26 July 2007 (CEST) Left for a few hours Decided to run Heroway with SoD. We'll be back afterwards. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:39, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :More like we'll be back never. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:38, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, I mean seriously... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 22:41, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :::Well, they need me for GvG. As long as everyone uses the alliance chat it'll be like guildchat. That's how it functions now anyway. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 00:15, 31 July 2007 (CEST) R.I.P PvXGuild Looks like the PvXguild is now dead. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:09, 2 August 2007 (CEST) We just need to recruit. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 03:11, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Let it die. what a rediculous guild. I cant believe i got kicked for not wanting to wait 2 and a half hours for an unorganized gvg. glad i left my old guild for this crap.--Coloneh 08:05, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know that happened. I'll invite you back if you want. I'm going to be on more now. Bluemilkman 14:45, 21 August 2007 (CEST) uhm. no thanks--Coloneh 23:10, 21 August 2007 (CEST) My Status As Leader Well, if I had it my way, I wouldn't be writing this. My parents have come up with the brilliant conclusion that I would do better in school if I don't play computer games. First of all, it's hard to get better grades than A's, and second, that's just stupid. So they decided to delete it off of my computer. If I could get on to make someone else leader, I would. I wanted this guild to work, and had some support. I hope it will work, but right now, I can't do it. When I am able, I will get back on and fix this problem. I know not a lot of recruiting was going on, which again, was my fault. Sorry to those who wanted this to work, I just can't do anything about it right now. If you'd like, you can keep it going, but I wouldn't be surprised/angry, if you guys wanted to go to other guilds for now, since it might be a long time before I can get back on. Sorry. Bluemilkman 20:27, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :I think we've mostly come to be in SoD... I mean, you, Eronth, and that other guy are the only ones, and all haven't been on in a week, so... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:39, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::I have no comp 4 a while. :That sucks. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:33, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::Dont give in, fight the man! —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 23:30, 9 August 2007 (CEST) Dies more SoD reform is last resort PvXGuild, if that fails, everything else will. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:16, 19 October 2007 (CEST) :This is true... Kind of bad timing for creation, with Halo 3 the next week, and The Orange Box right after that... hehe. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 12:27, 19 October 2007 (CEST) ::I haven't been on GW for a while, I haven't had time. So right now, I'm not too worried about it, but I'll be getting on more once cross is over. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 12:32, 19 October 2007 (CEST)